Golden Smee
This article is about the object named the "Golden Smee". You may be looking for the episode of the same name. The Golden Smee is a legendary golden idol in Mr. Smee likeness. It was found by Jake and his crew's puppy Patch while exploring on Never Land. Background Mr. Smee reveals the origin of the golden Smee, the golden idol is said to lead to the vast Lost Treasure of the Smees hidden on Never Land. But the idol comes at a price it causes bad luck to all who come into contact with it. Role in the series The Golden Smee first appeared in the episode of the same name, after Patch uncovers the idol on the beach. Jake and crew journey to the Jolly Roger to show Mr. Smee there find. But as the journey through Easy-Breezy Pathway, Jake and his crew have a bit of bad luck First, Jake stubs his toe. Then Patch flies into the air. And now Easy-Breezy Pathway is anything but easy. Once at the Jolly Roger Captain Hook couldn't believe his eye that the sea pups gave him a treasure. Smee informs everyone of the danger of the idol, however, Hook doesn't take heed to Smee's warning, when the Jolly Roger runs aground, sending Hook dangling over the Never Sea, suddenly Tick-Tock Croc appears in another attempt to devour Hook. Luckily, Jake and his crew manage to pull Hook back aboard the Jolly Roger safe from the crocodile. Meanwhile, Mr. Smee sneaks off with the golden statue and heads to Never Land against Hook's orders. Jake and Hook's crew soon track Mr. Smee down with the help of Patch following his scent all the way to Belch Mountain were Smee was determined to rid everyone of the cursed statue by throwing into the volcano. Captain Hook refuses to allow such a treasure to slip from his grasp, he orders Sharky and Bones to assist him in retrieving the statue from Smee, but in the struggle, the rocky floor gives beneath them gives way sending Hook and his crew plummeting into Belch Mountain. Luckily, Izzy comes to Hook and his crew's aid using her pixie dust to fly everyone from a fiery fate leaving the golden Smee sinking into the lava. Unknown to both Jake and Hook and crew that the golden Smee survived the fiery depth of Belch Mountain which erupts sending the statue plummeting into the Never Sea with the rest of the Lost Treasure of the Smees. Gallery Patch the Pirate Pup08.png Hook-The Golden Smee.png Izzy-golden smee.jpg Groupshot- Golden Smee.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!01.jpg smee-The Golden Smee!02.jpg smee-The Golden Smee!03.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-The Golden Smee!.jpg Hook&crew-The Golden Smee!.jpg Golden Smee-The Golden Smee!.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!02.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!03.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!04.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Never Land-The Golden Smee!02.jpg goldensmee-The Golden Smee!01.jpg goldensmee-The Golden Smee!02.jpg goldensmee-The Golden Smee!03.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Groupshot- Golden Smee02.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!19.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!18.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!16.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!15.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!13.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!12.jpg Izzy-golden smee02.jpg Izzy-golden smee05.jpg HookSharky&Bones-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Sharky&Hook-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!35.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!34.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!33.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!32.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!31.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!30.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!10.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!09.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!08.jpg Hook-The Golden Smee!07.jpg Category:Objects Category:Gold Category:Treasure Category:Magical Objects